


we’ll come back to this moment to say

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reincarnation, ffxvrarepairsweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Over the countless deaths in many realities, they somehow find each other in unexpected ways.





	we’ll come back to this moment to say

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of ffxvrarepairsweek2017.

Lestallum is smoldering when the sun is high and the humidity grows unbearable with every hour despite his summer hat trying to keep Clarus cool. His hair is up in a ponytail but the beads of sweat on the back of his neck trickle down his skin. He looks through his camera and centers on the view of Disc of Cauthess until he hears footsteps coming his way. They stop next to him and interestingly enough, Clarus looks up from his camera, and the young man stares.

 

“What?” And Clarus is a bit put off as he tries not to scoff at the stranger’s attire. “I hope you don't plan on wearing that the entire day?”

 

“Huh? Oh you mean this?” The man looks at himself, a little confused.

 

“Lose the jacket and you’ll fit right in.”

 

“Ah,” he says lightly. “I don't think people are ready for my guns. It'll be inappropriate.”

 

Clarus shakes his head, even clicking his tongue in disappointment. “What muscles? Hell, you can run around naked and no one would care.” He adds, smirking.

 

There's a bubble of laughter, the man jostles with amusement. “Am I to assume you’ve done it before?”

 

“What?! No way!”

 

“Oh… Sorry, sorry.” He waves his hand in apology. “I'll keep that in mind though.”

 

Suddenly, the guards appear around him and a gentleman beside him takes a quick glance at Clarus before speaking. “It’s time to get going, Your Majesty. We mustn’t be late for the meeting.”

 

“I see, alright then.” The man of royalty slightly frowns but bids Clarus a farewell. “Looks like I got to go. I'll see you around perhaps.” He starts taking his leave as the soldiers circle around him.

 

Clarus ponders and takes a shot. He checks his camera, a low interest seeps into his head until a voice calls out his name, interrupting his thoughts and notices a friendly face joining him.

 

A few days later, Clarus stands near the railing and feels a tap on his shoulder. A woman presents him the photographs he’s given to her as part of her assignment. Normally, he doesn’t do apprenticeships and such but he makes an exception for her. He can’t deny the talent she possesses and her enthusiasm to learn, after all.

 

Clarus sits at a table with her and goes through her works until he stops at one, holding it up with one hand and remembers that face.

 

“Hey, I know him…”

 

“Oh yeah! King Regis said if I knew a man with a camera hanging around here, I were to give this to you.”

 

“He did, huh?” Clarus gives one final look, seeing Regis sporting without a jacket and actually wearing a sleeveless shirt as he flexes one arm up to highlight the small muscles. “What a surprise, he actually did it.”

 

He keeps the picture for safekeeping, and the years pass.

 

Clarus never sees Regis again.

 

-

 

It’s been five years since the world shrouded in darkness. From the top of his watchtower, Clarus loads his rifle and looks into his scope. Fire after fire, he takes down the smaller imps as Regis and his team advance the line.

 

Dave has sent them out on a mission to the Longwythe rest area. Reports came in few days ago with unusual activity as daemons been appearing more often. It’s nothing the team can’t handle but every member understands the risks involved, and each year, they’ve lost some good people. Play it safe, Dave tells them with every mission. Don’t get cocky.

 

He even promises them that when they win, drinks will be on him. No one complains.

 

But it turns for the worse when an ambush waits for them. Once the imps are gone, daemons of higher rank overrun the area with brute force that no one is prepared for. Blood stains the land and cries echo into the air.

 

A man screams into the night and fires every shot he has.

 

The border has fallen.

 

-

 

They meet again at a place called Galdin Quay. Regis has a particular dislike for fishing because his luck isn’t so great, but when Clarus introduces himself and gives him a tip or two about the sport, it begins from there.

 

Clarus runs a small fishing shop and teaches beginner courses, mostly his students are children from all around. He’s popular with the kids as they all come running to him, wanting to know what Clarus will catch today. They even join in on Regis' sessions, listening to their teacher talk about the basics. Sometimes, the children will chime in as they answer Clarus’ questions, and poor Regis isn’t given the chance to speak but he likes their curiosity and talkative nature.

 

There’s frustration over Regis’ face when he fails to reel in a catch but he tries not find fault in himself. But he's completely enamored by how Clarus makes it look so easy but it’s really about patience which is something Regis needs to learn. That's what Clarus tells him, anyways. Regis is almost a bit insulted and they end up having a playful banter. It ends up to be a relaxing and most informative day until the sun sets. The kids leave before then, waving goodbyes to the two and returning to their families.

 

Afterwards, Regis asks Clarus to join him for dinner, and their relationship unravels.

 

It’s a long and beautiful one. They build a boat and sail out into the distance, building their life life around the sea.

 

They never leave the small home they have, but it's Regis who becomes ill first and is taken from the world.

 

-

 

But luck connects them together again.

 

-

 

Regis’ father gives him the approval to go to Alissia because a man should enjoy life that it has to offer before his son is to be crowned king. His Shield must go with him, too, and Regis doesn’t say no.

 

By the time Regis arrives to Altissia, he finds it stunning and completely in love with the architecture. The complexity of art and richness in culture, he wants to bask it all in.

 

His Shield tells him not to venture off but he’s already chasing after Regis through the small streets full of people. Regis slips pass a family with three children, careful not to trip over them and around a cart of fruits and vegetables, almost tipping over a basket of pears. "Sorry!" He calls out and receives a harsh glare from the owner as she yells at him to be mindful of his steps and watch where he's going.

 

“Your Highness!”

 

“Come on, slow poke! I know you're faster than that!”

 

"Your father will here about this!"

 

"And you need to lighten up some more!"

 

It's exhilarating to stretch his legs and feel the wind in his hair, that sense of rush and excitement in his chest while he ignores the odd stares, mixed with confusion.

 

Regis is reminded of the time when he was a small boy as he ran around the Citadel, hiding from the maids desperately trying to find him in small places until he’s discovered by his father and receives the worst of scolding then, but with his Shield by his side, Regis can be a little playful hence the fraction of leniency he receives. It does take some effort to convince his Shield that he deserves to have a bit of fun but the man can be stoic and unwilling to aid him in his games.

 

He runs and jumps into the gondola, telling the older male to go quickly. His breath short from it all but he feels amazing.

 

The boat is already far ahead, and Regis spots his friend in the distance, probably fuming at the audacity of such childish behavior.

 

Regis waves at him in good fun. He’ll catch up eventually.

 

“Where we going?” Regis asks the gondolier as he takes in the scenery passing by. He lets his fingers dip into the cool water while admiring the homes and silently muses the thought of living here one day.

 

“Maagho bar, sir.”

 

When the ride comes to a halt, Regis glances around at the lively place, the soothing colors of wood and cinnamon, the different aromas of classic dishes fill the air as the customers ate. He walks over to the bar, taking a seat at one of the stools. There’s a menu to the side on a black chalkboard showcasing today’s special, but he hears the bartender greeting him first, a polite smile and Regis returns the same.

 

“From the way you walked in, I assumed it’s your first time here.”

 

“You’re not so terribly wrong on that.”

 

The bartender hums. “Business or pleasure?”

 

“Pleasure really but it’s more of a short vacation.”

 

“Well there’s plenty of stuff to do while you’re here. Just have to make the most of it before heading home.” A bottle with a black label is removed from the shelf. “And since you came to the right place, here.” The man fills up a shot glass and pours copper liquid inside. “This one’s on me.” He sets it in front of him.

 

Regis takes the drink, surprised at the kind gesture. “That’s kind of you, uh…?”

 

“The name’s Clarus.”

 

“Clarus, huh?” Regis’ lips curl upwards. “Nice to meet you. Call me Regis.”

 

“Hm.” Recognition sparks in Clarus’ eyes. “Are you—”

 

“Your Highness!” Leonis calls out to him, and Regis turns to look at his Shield. He quickly downs the alcohol and feels it run smooth in his throat. “Looks like I’m busted.” The content is almost gone from the Regis’ face. “Thanks Clarus, I owe you one next time.”

 

“Just a visit will do.” Clarus replies warmly.

 

There’s a flash of a smile before Regis takes off to speak to Leonis.

 

It’s a fleeting possibility.

 

When news spread of King Regis’ death and the fall of Insomnia, Clarus turns off the radio, knowing it would bring an unwelcoming sadness in his heart.

 

-

 

The first time they kiss, a spark ignites between them. It travels down Regis’ front, making his toes curl in his shoes and his hands never want to let Clarus go. His mouth hot and an intense need for more contact, but Clarus pulls back first, their foreheads rest against one another instead. Whispers run from the older man’s lips, a small bump of their noses together, but there’s that tender glance full of love that Regis is so very used to seeing and it makes his heart sing.

 

Regis wishes for that feeling again.

 

A dirty bag covers his face and rough hands forces him up, pushing him forward from his cell to outside.

 

The overwhelming heat almost suffocates him.

 

A gunshot rings out and the crowd erupts into explosive cheers until he’s suddenly buckles down onto his knees

 

He expects his captivity from the Emperor to be worse but today, he knows of the upcoming judgement.

 

The bag is freed from his head, and Regis hisses at the blinding light, unable to make out the scene around him. He looks away, centering on the ground instead and notices the pool of blood to his left. He thinks of no one but the realization hits him immediately as he knows of the body he once laid with and pain strikes him like a roaring flame, burning away the cells within his body.

 

When he hears the Emperor’s voice, he no longer feels except an unknown memory coming forth.

 

A memory of a life he doesn’t remember.

 

Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII is killed by the hands of Niflheim.

 

-

 

Another life, Levianthan appears from the depths of her slumber.

 

The torrents of water swallow the city.

 

Two boys embrace their deaths together.

 

-

 

A reality starts again of two passionate minds.

 

Clarus is forty-seven and a painter who seems lost in his works. None comes close as his paintings are unfinished and destined for ruin. The models he worked with from Insomnia has proven to be a failure until his apartment complex houses a new neighbor who plays the violin every night. It’s a tune he fairly recognizes, and he grows to enjoy the music he’s given. He doesn’t say a word but one night, he hears nothing but silence and imagines something went wrong.

 

He doesn’t want the music to stop.

 

Clarus is a bit late but he knocks on his neighbor’s door and hands him a house warming gift the next day. It’s a small eagle statue that he has meticulously crafted out of fine wood and painted with every careful detail. His new neighbor finds it pleasant and the gentle smile sends Clarus in an almost another plane of existence.

 

The gentleman introduces himself as Regis and lets Clarus inside his home.

 

Over a share of drinks and several stories later, Clarus believes he has found the one.

 

“Let me paint you.”

 

Regis discovers it alarming and turns red from embarrassment because who would want to paint him, that’s the confusing part, but Clarus tells him simply that he’s a beautiful man worth capturing on canvas. It’s enough to grant him a “yes”.

 

And Regis composes new song he’s written by the end of the week and plays it for him before they share their first kiss of the night. A tear slides down Clarus’ cheek but it’s brushed away with Regis’ thumb. Flickers of scenes pass his mind but they linger not very long.

 

“What is it, Clarus?”

 

“Have we met before?” is what Clarus asks him.

 

“I don’t think so.” Regis kisses him again but softer. “But I wouldn’t mind if we did. Seems like fate is pulling us in the right direction.”

 

But it becomes impossible when Clarus finds the breaking news on television one day of a musician who’s been shot and killed.

 

-

 

Life goes on. They meet at different stages in their life, some better than others before Death takes the stage. It’s the memories they have of each other that are always too late.

 

-

 

At Meldacio HQ, he goes by the name of Clarus but his True Name can’t be spoken in native tongue for there is no language used by humans that can pronounce it. He’s a keeper of secrets but for now, he’s only a man biding him time.

 

Clarus receives visitors sometimes, all who are interested in opening the vaults to hidden passageways unknown but he knows they’re not worthy of the key.

 

And every day, Clarus would sit outside on his porch, listening to the news on the radio. The world continues to change, kings die and enemies at war, everything changes but himself who remains the same. Despite his lack of hair, he still finds himself handsome.

 

The men and women don’t say a word about his specialty because Clarus won’t allow it. An easy magic spell and the memories are altered. Everyone knows he’s just an old man.

 

But when the day finally arrives for Clarus, he meets Regis for the first time.  Regis is full of energy and bright for his age, there’s power hidden deep inside him, and Clarus thinks about what it would be like to see it first hand.

 

Clarus hands Regis the Sealbreaker’s key, their fingers casually touch one another until both of them freeze in place.

 

The puzzles snap in place, but Regis is the first to pull back uncertainly and thanks Clarus for the key. There’s the subtle fear written on his face, but Clarus doesn’t utter a word about it.

 

“Be safe, Regis. Return safely,” Clarus comments instead with a mere smile.

 

There’s a nod and Regis disappears. 

 

He waits and waits with his own memories to keep him alive.

 

-

 

The treaty fails.

 

When General Glauca arrives, Clarus sees the multitudes of timelines of himself and Regis that he finds very disorienting but every life he lived becomes an understanding. It’s a sad conclusion. He knows Regis is beside him and wishes to spill every truth and words he's been meaning to say but not this time. There’s never a right moment it seems.

 

Have Regis come to know this, too?

 

Clarus remains silent, and the enemy stands before them. Regis’ words offer comfort to ease one’s heart, and Clarus must protect him.

 

The battle begins.

 

General Glauca is a formidable foe as he takes down the other fighters in the room. Clarus charges in with Regis offering support, they must gain the upper hand somehow.

 

But it’s the ending that comes with a cost.

 

Once he’s thrown into the wall, the blade pierces his body and his last thoughts are of His Majesty.

 

-

 

The event is bathed in a warm glow of hundreds of guests coming together to share their stories of success and gossip, but there's one who attempts at politeness as he shakes his hand with many men and women of high status. Of course he wipes it on his pants as if offended when no one is looking while his father tries very hard to help his troubling mood and promises his son that it'll be over soon.

 

The prince dislikes the fancy parties that his father holds every year and decides that sneaking out is the best idea of the night, away from the inquiries of royal families and prying eyes. He prefers exploring the garden’s maze that his mother had carefully arranged some months ago, roses already in bloom, his legs carrying him to every correct path until he reaches the middle before it splits in three other directions. The walls of dark green cover him as the lights from his home is but a dim in the distance. He lies against the grass, a breath of relief escapes his lungs. His arms wrap behind his head, and the stars are out tonight for him to enjoy.

 

The light footsteps make its way and stop by the prince’s side some time later. He tilts his head and sees a familiar face and an arm reaches out.

 

There’s a delicate smile of a close friendship, and the prince grabs on until he’s pulled up.

 

“You always know where to find me, Clarus. I guess I’m pretty lucky to have you around before I’m lost in the library of my father’s once more.”

 

“And I remember him giving you quite the talk then. You were quite upset and wouldn’t speak to him for two days before he gave in.”

 

“I didn’t even come out my room and played the stubborn son well.” Regis almost prides himself with that. “But would you say it’s better than the deaths we went through? And those unspoken times, too?”

 

“Regis...” Clarus grimaces. “You remember?”

 

“Most of it.” But Regis makes good light of it. He never wants to make it difficult when it's between them. “We simply find each other in the strangest of ways. And remembering the times that matter the most.”

 

“Every life seems to escape us but here we are again.” Without hesitating, Clarus gets on one knee and guides Regis’ right hand against his own lips. “I won’t leave you. Not again.”

 

“I know you won’t. We’ll make most of it and some more until we're both old and grey.” Regis brings Clarus to a stand.

 

“And if death claims us again?”

 

“Then we’ll find each other but for now, let’s not speak of such tragedies. Not tonight.” Regis closes the distance between them, and a remembrance of a lost feeling completes them whole.

 

It’s the start of spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
